


J'ai envie de toi

by analgin13



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analgin13/pseuds/analgin13
Summary: Просто внезапный всплеск по мотивам французского шоу.





	J'ai envie de toi

Арми - пороховая бочка. Это известно всем - родителям, жене, друзьям и даже Тимми. Особенно Тимми.  
Арми любит бунтовать, идти наперекор правилам, говорить, что думает, не озираясь по сторонам и не оглядываясь на чужое мнение. Арми плевать на общепринятые киношные нормы, потому что Голливуд - огромная клоака, это Арми уяснил в первые пару лет и никаких иллюзий давно уже не питает. Потому его так бесит восторженность Тимми, который каждой клеточкой впитывает этот новый, звездный мир, открывается любому незнакомцу, встреченному на пути. Дарит им себя безвозвратно, отдается до последней капли. Не жалея, не сомневаясь, не оглядываясь и не озираясь, идет наперекор всем правилам безопасности и чувству самосохранения.  
Тимми - ангел. Это известно всем - жене, друзьям, незнакомой девчонке-фанатке из задрипанного городка в Новой Зеландии и даже Арми. Особенно Арми. Хотя Арми давно понял, что образ этот крайне обманчивый, и под игривыми кудряшками скрываются дьявольские рожки. Потому он не может спокойно наблюдать за тем, как Тимми раздает себя всем подряд, лучезарно улыбаясь в каждую камеру каждого смартфона на этом гребаном земном шарике. Арми кажется, что ему в итоге ничего не останется. И он бунтует. Всем своим существом восстает против того, что без зазрения совести уводят у него из-под носа. Арми не любит делиться, с детства, несмотря на то, что ни в чем не знал отказа. Нет, он вовсе не жадный и не скупердяй, он любит жить на широкую ногу и гуляет с размахом. Просто есть одно железное правило - то, что принадлежит ему, должно оставаться его. Не бином Ньютона. Все предельно ясно. Но Тимми не остановить, он на всех парах мчится навстречу жизни и разбрасывается собой, не спросив у Арми разрешения. И это бесит. До зубовного скрежета и стиснутых кулаков, которые Арми так умело последнее время скрывает в карманах.Спортивные костюмы очень спасают. И не только в таких ситуациях.

 

Тимми начинает шпарить по-французски, и отвлекшийся было Арми тут же вырывается из водоворота своих невеселых мыслей, потому что у него дергается в штанах. Вот для чего ему нужны в этой нервной поездке спортивные штаны. Жаль, что на тв-шоу их не наденешь. Рот наполняется слюной, в ушах шумит, а в голове становится пусто. Блядь. Он успел забыть, какое воздействие на него оказывает Тимми, тараторящий на всех возможных языках мира. Арми залипает на профиле, на упавшей кудрявой пряди. На грассирующем "Р" стояк начинает неумолимо увеличиваться, и хвала всем Богам, что он может вести себя отвлеченно, делая вид, что прислушивается к синхрону в ухе, и реагировать на реплики ведущего с опозданием. Арми кажется, что шоу идет целую вечность. Напряжение в члене не спадает, сколько бы он не думал о голых волосатых ягодицах своего дедушки, а Тимми совершенно не помогает, начиная сыпать "забавными" историями о яйцах Арми. Пиздец. Еще пара минут и Арми кончит в штаны, как подросток. Прекрасные заголовки выйдут в желтой прессе на следующий день. Арми во всей красе представляет себе будущий ажиотаж и очередной всплеск фанатского интереса к фильму. Вот уж воистину всем пиарам пиар. Арми начинает злиться. На Асимана за книгу, на Луку за фильм, на зрителей за такой шум вокруг их персон и, конечно, на Тимми, просто за то, что тот появился в его жизни и все покатилось в тартарары. Арми -пороховая бочка и он вот-вот взорвется. Как только раздается первый крик продюсера шоу "снято", Арми подрывается из-за стола, хватает Тимми под локоток и, не останавливаясь даже, чтобы переброситься парой слов с Элизабет и агентами, тянет его в коридор. Хорошо, что мозг отказал не до конца и не вытек полностью в яйца, и Арми понимает, что идти в уборную их гримерки нельзя. Поэтому он тащит Тимми, который безропотно и без вопросов семенит следом, по коридорам в поисках нормального общественного туалета. Это, к слову, тоже бесит. То, что Тимми готов слепо следовать за ним, куда угодно. Верно ждать у каждой двери кинотеатра или студии при любой погоде. Арми не готов к такому безграничному доверию. Оно пугает и манит, словно магнит. Возбуждает и заводит посильнее французской речи. Временами Арми кажется, что если он возьмет Тимми за руку, чтобы шагнуть с крыши Эмпайр Стейт Билдинга, тому даже в голову не придет притормозить. Он храбро сожмет его руку еще крепче, и с неизменной улыбкой на лице ступит в бездну.

Наконец-то Арми видит дверь туалета, с размаху открывает ее, толкает Тимми в первую попавшуюся кабинку и резко поворачивает замок. Прижав Тимми к стене, Арми проводит носом вдоль шеи - от уха к ключице, во все легкие вдыхая терпко-сладкий запах кожи, и хрипит:  
\- Говори.

Тимми знает, что от него требуется. Он закрывает глаза, запрокидывает голову, подставляя шею и начинает говорить по-французски. Первое, что приходит на ум, - какой-то дурацкий стишок. Но смысла он сам уже не понимает . Желание туманит голову, Арми трется об него носом, телом, жестко проводит руками по бокам и жарко выдыхает в яремную ямку. Они не целуются. Целоваться нельзя. Это Тимми уяснил сразу по возвращении из Кремы. На поцелуи наложено негласное табу. Но Арми не в состоянии контролировать все, и временами ему сносит крышу, и он сходит с ума от желания. И все, что им доступно, это вот такие неясные объятья, неловкие прикосновения. Их и лаской-то не назовешь. Но это все, что есть у Тимми, и он готов принимать даже такую малость. Он продолжает полушепотом бормотать что-то по-французски, пока Арми жадно вдыхает и выдыхает его запах, отчаянно прижавшись к шее, сжимая бедра до синяков, и трется, трется об него всем телом так, словно у него зудит везде, и он не в состоянии унять этот зуд. Пьет его запах, как умирающий от жажды в пустыне. И Тимми больше не в состоянии терпеть эту неопределенную, многомесячную муку, он не выдерживает и бьет словами, наотмашь, задыхаясь от эмоций:  
\- Je t'aime! Je t'adore! J'ai envie de toi!

И Арми неожиданно кончает, потому что перевод ему не требуется. Бедра непроизвольно дергаются, он прижимается лбом ко лбу Тимми, который кончает следом, и обессиленно выдыхает ему прямо в губы:  
\- Засранец.

Губы Тимми растягиваются в улыбке, которую поклонники ошибочно считают ангельской, и невесомо касаются виска Арми. В конце концов, на целомудренные поцелуи табу никто не накладывал. Хотя говорить о целомудрии после того, что произошло в этой кабинке, тоже как-то не комильфо. Он опускает глаза вниз и смотрит, как на коричневых брюках Арми расползается пятно, и не может удержаться от смешка:  
\- Хорошо, что ты сегодня прикупил еще костюмов. Я принесу тебе переодеться.  
\- Ну конечно, ты-то в такие моменты всегда оказываешься в черном, чтобы следов было не заметно. Походу ты всегда готов к оргазмам. По-моему, это подозрительно, - Арми вскидывает бровь, но губы трогает полуулыбка, потому что злость и раздражение вытекли из него вместе с оргазмом и спермой. И сейчас он не чувствует ничего, кроме сытого удовлетворения и отчаянной жажды поцеловать Тимми, но с этим Арми умеет справляться. Он борется с этим глухим желанием уже много месяцев. И думает, что сможет посопротивляться еще немного. Еще чуть-чуть. Но что-то внутри скребется и подсказывает, что сопротивление будет не долгим. До Кремы осталось каких-то пара дней.


End file.
